degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Powers
Shaylynn "Shay" Powers is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Shay loves playing sports and is determined to be the best athlete. She aims high in school and her standards also extend to boys. Her closest friends are Lola, Zoe, and Frankie. She is also friends with Jack Jones and Tiny Bell who she currently has a crush on. She used to have a crush on Mike Dallas, but Shay may have a rude awakening when she realizes she can't always get what she wants. She is labelled as "The Girl With A Plan". She is portrayed by Reiya Downs. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Shay is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Shay is impressed. She makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Shay and the other cheerleaders follow Zoë through the halls everywhere. In the foyer, Zoë compliments her on one of her stunts. When Zig approaches the girls and apologizes to Zoë, Shay is surprised that she turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Shay and Lola whether boys are allowed in their room and she comments that no boy is worthy of her room. When Frankie believes Winston will dump her, she tells her to calm down. At another practice when Zoë tells the girls of Degrassi Nudes, Shay expresses her concern of them getting caught, but eventually agrees to take part in the service. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Shay, Lola, and Zoë run through the halls laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss to Grace. In There's Your Trouble, Shay agrees with the other Power Cheer members that they do not stand a chance in a competition. Later, Shay feels betrayed by Frankie when she learns that she has not been sending nude Oomfchats. In''' (You Drive Me) Crazy, Shay and Lola, are making fun of Arlene. Later, Shay throws something at Arlene and calls for Frankie to come sit with her and Lola, but is surprised when Frankie sits with Arlene instead. In I'll Be Missing You, Shay acknowledges that it is Zoë's birthday and then goes off to class. Later, she is seen in the weight room watching Dallas and offers him advice on his romantic date with Alli. In the Power Cheer locker room, Shay and the other cheerleaders surprise Zoë with a gift for her birthday. The next day, Shay overhears how Dallas was turned down and goes over to talk to him, but is snapped at. She prepares to leave, but then she confronts Dallas and after he apologizes for yelling at her, Shay tells him what she likes about him, which includes his humor, smile, and athletic ability and confirms that she has a crush on him, attempting to kiss him. However, Alli sees this and Shay is caught by surprise. Later, during Power Cheer practice, Shay gets a threatening text like the rest of the team to kick Zoë off the team or their nude Oomfchat scheme will be exposed to the school. In '''Hush, Shay, Zoë, Lola, and Jack discuss their problem regarding the messages and threats. Shay then heads with the girls to figure out who is sending the messages and use Grace to do so. After being pinpointed to the Hollingsworth household, the girls believe Hunter to be the mastermind. After accusing him and taking pictures of his laptop as proof, Shay and the girls head to their semi-final performance where they perform with confidence. Hero vs. Villain ', Mr. Simpson questions Shay and the cheer team whether they know anything about Degrassi Nudes. After Zoë gets another blocked message, she informs Shay and the team. They all then conclude it must be Frankie since Hunter had no idea about it. Shay is then seen with the other girls on the team when Zoë confronts Frankie by taking a shirtless picture of her. At the assembly, Shay is seen in the audience when Zoë is speaking and when everyone receives a blocked message pinpointing the cheerleaders as the culprits behind Degrassi Nudes. In 'Firestarter (1),Shay is seen with the rest of the cheerleaders. In Firestarter (2), Shay and the cheer team are mad at Zoë for framing Frankie. The girls then wait for their turn to performance at Regionals. Afterwards, the girls and Shay then perform. In Wishlist, Shay, Lola, and Frankie plan Frankie's 15th birthday party. Realizing the extravagant party will need to be financed, Shay and Lola convince Frankie to use her father. Shay is then seen at Frankie and Hunter's 15th birthday party. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Shay is seen with Frankie and Lola as Frankie talks about Winston. She is then seen watching everything play out with Frankie. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Shay is scene on seen on stage taking a bow with the cast of Captain Who. In Don't Look Back, Shay is seen attending the summer school sciene class. When Zoe gets a better grade than her Shay is disappointed. Shay is seen walking in the woods with Hunter and Grace when Tristan ask them is they seen Zoe. Shay is seen with the sciene lab watches as Hunter, Tristan, Zoe, and Grace receive medals for finding Gloria. Season 15 In''' #BootyCall, Shay is getting ready for school. Shay is in grade 11 science class and she is stationed next to Tiny. When class ends Shay tells Tiny how surprised she is of how smart is. Tiny makes playful banter with Shay before she lives. Lola and Frankie notice that Shay has a crush on Tiny but Lola tells Shay that she has doesn't have a shot because Tiny likes girls with big butts and comments that she has the butt of a 4 year old boy. Shay is the school bathroom taking pictures of her butt when Frankie walks in and ask if she let Lola got to her, but Shay tells her that Frankie wouldn't understand. Frankie helps Shay by editing her picture to make her butt bigger. She sends the picture to Lola who uploads the photo without Shay permission. Shay is hanging with Lola and Frankie at Miles' pool party and avoiding Tiny because she thinks he had seen the post of edit butt picture and wouldn't like her if he saw her real butt size. When Tiny walks up to Shay jumps in the pool in an attempt to hide her butt from Tiny. Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and she agrees. When Shay is about to head to class Lola and Frankie stuff her pants to make her butt bigger. When Winston accidentally spills a chemical on Shay's pants the teacher helps Shay with her problem as Shay tells Tiny to turn around and not look. Tiny ask Shay if her butt was ok and she tells him he doesn't have to make fun of her because the picture and Tiny tells he didn't see it as he doesn't follow Lola, than proceeds to ask her out. Shay realizes Tiny likes her from intellect. Appearance and Style When not in her Power Cheer clothes, Shay has a preppy style of fashion. She seems to prefer button down oxford shirts and wears cardigans over them. She loves to wear her beautiful hair naturally, in an afro. Quotes *(To Zoë): "Uh, Zo... I think you have a visitor." (First line) * (To Frankie): "No boy's worthy of my room." * (to Zoë) "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Trivia *Shay is one of the seven regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other six were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, Campbell, and Luke. ** She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: *** Zig (Zigmund) *** Drew (Andrew), *** Becky (Rebecca), *** Cam (Campbell) *** Eli (Elijah). *** Fitz (Mark) *** K.C. (Kirk Cameron) *** '''Shay (Shaylynn) *** Sav (Savtaj) *** Dave (David) *** Dallas (Michael) *** Jake (Jacob) *** Mo (Mohammed) *** Ellie (Eleanor) *** Frankie (Francesca) *** J.T. (James Tiberius) *** Manny (Manuella) *** Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) *** Jimmy (James) *** Jay (Jason) *** Alex (Alexandra) *** Toby (Tobias) *** Wheels (Derek) *** Joey (Joseph) *** Alli (Allia) *** Spinner (Gavin) *** Danny (Daniel) *** Jack (Jacqueline) *** Blue (Bradley) *** Rick (Richard) *** Luke (Lucas) *** B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) *** Johnny (Jonathan) *** Spike (Christine) *** Snake (Archie) *** L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) *** Bronco (Basil) Interaction Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Power Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Sophomores